The Royal Family of Cameliard REWRITE
by XxRav3nxX
Summary: The Royal Family of Cameliard visit Camelot to sign a peace treaty, but what happens when the true Prince returns? Will there be War or Peace? Read to find out! Arthur/Gwen and Merlin/Freya.


A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything in forever and I don't really have an excuse beside I'm just lazy and couldn't be bothered to load up my laptop anyway this is The Royal Family of Cameliard but I was reading through it and thought oh my god what is this pile of sh*t anyways I have decided to rewrite it and will try to update more often also if you followed or put my old version in your favourites then delete it and add this one. Also the Dragons aren't extinct and Kilgharrah was never trapped under Camelot and MORGANA IS EVIL sorry to all you mergana shippers . Enjoy :D

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

'_Telepathy'_

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN MERLIN!**

The night was peaceful, merchants closing down their stalls for the night, women cooking for the families above an open flame, servants doing last minute chores before heading home for the night. This is the Kingdom of Cameliard. It is October 12th and Merlin, Thomas, Lucian and Will are sat in the Princes chambers drinking and laughing at some story about that nights feast for Princess Ada's 8th birthday when it happened. The alarm bells were sounded by the palace guards, people from the town started to scream and panic while the servants in the castle tried to flee the enemy. The knights drew their swords as they ran out of the chambers in the direction of the throne room. They dodged past panicked servants and killed any of the enemy knights they came across. The group of knights sprinted towards the throne room they had to protect the King and Queen from the unknown commander of the army ambushing Cameliards castle. Bodies of friend and foe alike were scattered along the stone floor, broken glass lay under the bare windows as they ran, after what felt like a decade to Merlin and his friends they finally made it to the throne room entrance. The wooden doors were sealed from the inside and no amount of ramming their shoulders into the wood did anything to help get them open.

"Stand back." Merlin commanded.

His knights obeyed without question and watched as their leader and brother raised his hand and pointed it towards the doors.

"Aliese!" Merlin shouted, his eyes burned gold as his magic bent to the warlocks will.

The doors burst from there hinges and flew backwards into the partly destroyed room. You could tell that some form of battle had taken place not too long ago, in one corner the floor and wall were covered in scorch marks, the ceiling crumbled along with the columns holding the castle together, bodies littered the floor, knights from both sides lay unmoving but the Prince and his circle of knights only glanced at the destruction they had a bigger goal in mind at that was to save the royal family and get them to safety.

"Mother! Father!" Merlin shouted in panic as he caught sight of his parents being forced to bow to their enemy, swords pointing at their throats.

'One wrong move and their dead' every single knight thought as they lowered their respective weapons.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? The Prince" The stranger mocked while giving Merlin a mocking bow. His hand twitched slightly signalling his remaining knights to restrain the new members. The knights jumped into action disarming the stunned Cameliard knights and pinning their arms behind their backs at painful angles. The traitor raised his black eyebrows in amusement.

"Is this the best you can do?" he asked chuckling at the pathetic attempt to stop the ambush and save the royal family.

"We can do a lot better and you know it Cedric" King Balinor growled, he gritted his teeth as one knight dug his sword into his back a little bit harder than before.

"merlin" a voice whispered but it sounded far away.

Merlin and his knights gasped as they recognised the man stood trying to take over the kingdom. It was Cedric Godwin. Son of Lord Tobias and Lady Lisette. Queen Hunith glared at Cedric and opened her mouth to say something but Merlin beat her to it.

"Merlin" the same voice said but louder this time.

"You're just too cowardly to face us yourself you traitor." Merlin sneered at the older man.

"Kill him" commanded Cedric while pointing at the Prince.

A knight stepped forward, everyone in the room screamed at him to stop but the knight pressed on until he stood in front of the Prince of Cameliard. Merlin looked back at the man defiantly, he would not show fear to this man. The black knight lifted up his steel sword and runs it through Merlins lower torso. Merlin looks back at the man with the sword in his hand, he refuses to cry out from the excruciating pain ripping its way through his entire body. Darkness formed at the edge of his vision as he collapsed, unconscious…

"MERLIN!" the voice shouted a third time. The voice sounded closer now, familiar somehow.

"MERLIN!" Arthurs voice cut through the haze like a knife through butter.

Merlin subconsciously ran his fingers across the fabric of his shirt above the white scar left by the blade. He jolted as he came out of his memory to see an angry blond haired prince looking at him in concern. **(A/N: Yes they are like brothers in my story don't like don't read****) **

"Are you okay Merlin?" Arthur asked quietly as if not to scare him.

'No' Merlin thought bitterly but said "Im fine Arthur."

Arthur nodded though you could tell he didn't believe him.

"If you say so" was Arthurs muttered reply.

The blond Prince walked to his desk and sat down heavily.

"Merlin I need you to…" Arthur began to say before Merlin cut him off.

"I know, I know, muck out the stables, polish your armour, clean your chambers" Merlin said waving his hand dismissively.

Arthur grinned before saying " Well I was going to say have the rest of the day off but if you insist go ahead Merlin."

Merlin groaned loudly while Arthur chuckled at his friends misfortune. Merlin huffed before picking up the dirty bed sheets from the floor and stomping from the royals chambers.

00000000

Merlin walked through the castles stone corridors, sheets in hand, on the way to the laundry room to clean Arthurs dirty sheets when George **(A/N: Sorry about this but just saying its not that servant George who is so stuck up this one is an OC)**,Uther's new manservant, burst through the door and ran straight into Merlin knocking them both to the cold floor. Merlin looked up at George trying not to laugh. George is 19 summers and stands at an average height of 5'9 with long black hair and hazel eyes. He wears normal servant clothes brown pants and a blue tunic.

"I'm SO sorry Merlin, it was a complete accident I swear" George said frantically brushing down Merlin's jacket.

"George stop, I'm a servant here you can't do that now, not anymore." Merlin said sadly before smiling at his once servant turned friend.

"I'm sorry Sire force of habit" George shrugged before his eyes widened and he clasped a pale hand over his thin lips.

They were both frozen in shock, George was NOT meant to say that.

'Oh no, what if someone overheard and started asking questions? What if Cedric found him? What if he had to run again?' these thoughts disappeared as rapidly as they came as the pair quickly scanned their surroundings one with magic and the other with his eyes.

They both let out breaths of relief as neither had picked up another humans presence nearby.

"We need to be more careful" Merlin whispered in George's ear "No one and I repeat NO one can know who I am. At least not yet."

George nodded and scooped up the clothes he dropped while Merlin did the same with the sheets. They looked into each other's eyes and nodded in respect before going their separate ways.

00000000

On his way out of the laundry room Merlin felt a familiar presence brush his mind. He stopped dead trying to remember where he had felt that presence before. It passed just as suddenly as it came, Merlin shrugged and pushed it to the back of his mind so he could think more on it later, right now the warlock had to deliver the sheets back to Arthurs chambers then muck out those God forsaken stables again.

'Sometimes I wonder if Arthur just loves to make me suffer for not waking him up on time' Merlin thought idly as he neared the Princes chambers. Merlin stood in front of the closed doors and took a deep breath. He hated lying to Arthur but it was necessary. He pushed the doors open and dumped the sheets on the table. The Prince wasn't sat at his desk looking over paperwork which was normal for this time if the day.

'Hmmmm maybe there was a meeting he had to attend' Merlin thought before shrugging it off and closing the heavy doors behind him as he left the room to muck those dreaded stables. Merlin shuddered at the thought and put on a brave face. The most powerful warlock ever scared of the stables pft as if!

00000000

Merlin walked into the stables and grabbed the closest pitchfork and got to work. 4 hours later he had finally finished mucking out the stables. Merlin wiped the sweat from his forehead away with his sleeve as he put the pitchfork back where he found it. The sun is high in the sky as Merlin sets off to complete his last task of the day before he had to serve Arthur dinner.

'At least the list isn't as long as usual' Merlin thought smiling.

00000000

Merlin walked into the armoury with a cloth in hand. He walked up to Arthurs armour and pulled it off the dummy it hung on while the Prince didn't use it. Merlin sighed as he began to polish. The minutes ticked by slowly. Suddenly Merlin shot up from his slouched position over the helmet he was currently polishing. The familiar presence brushed his mind once again before disappearing. Merlin knew it wasn't Freya or Ada he would of recognised them instantly also Ealdor was too far away for them to be trying to contact him through telepathy. Maybe Freya could do it but not for long also this presence felt older, more ancient. The word Father crossed the warlocks mind but he tossed that idea aside. He was dead. He couldn't be alive. ' Im the Dragonlord now.' Merlin shuck his head rapidly to clear his thoughts. After his flashback this morning he didn't want another. The presence brushed up against his mind again this time it spoke.

'_Merlin' _it spoke softly into his head.

Merlin was shocked. It couldn't be he had disappeared with his kingdom or so he thought.

'_Merlin gather your knights I need your help young Dragonlord' _the voice whispered again then withdrew from his mind completely.

'I have to tell George' Merlin thought before dashing out the armoury.

00000000

Merlin was running through Camelot Castle looking for his ex-manservant when he ran into something equivalent to a brick wall. There stood Arthur Pendragon, Prince and first knight of Camelot looking down at his friend, who had landed on the floor not expecting the sudden impact, with a raised eyebrow and a questioning glance.

"What has got you in such a hurry Merlin?" Arthur questioned while sticking his hand out to help his manservant off the ground.

Merlin took it and was lifted back to his feet and brushed his hands against his pants. Merlin looked up to his friend and smiled.

"I was looking for the Kings servant George I have to ask him something" Merlin replied vaguely.

Arthur still had his eyebrow raised.

"And this made you bump into me because…" Arthur said waving at Merlin to continue.

"Ah, I was in a rush" Merlin smiled sheepishly before hastily adding a sorry on the end.

Arthur snorted at the little addition and waved it off.

"You should be more careful Merlin, next time it might not be me you run into" Arthur said then placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. The two barely showed signs of friendship in public unless you count bickering as a sign of affection…

Merlin smiled and nodded before walking down the corridor before stopping suddenly and calling out to Arthur. The Prince turned around at the sound of his name being called only to look confused as Merlin ran down the hall and stood in front of the older man.

"Yes Merlin?" Arthur asked with a tint of exasperation.

"Where were you before? I came and dropped of the laundry and you weren't their usually you're doing paperwork." Merlin asked.

"Oh, my father called a council meeting something about Royals coming to sign a peace treaty or something but he hasn't told anyone which kingdom they come from." Arthur shrugged before asking "Is that all?"

Merlin nodded and watched as Arthur disappeared around the corner.

00000000

After another 10 minutes of non-stop running Merlin had finally found George in the kitchens eating his share before delivering the King his meal.

"Hey George" Merlin said as he sat next to his friend.

"Hello" George replied putting his apple down "What can I do for you Merlin?"

"Gather the others I have something you may find interesting" Merlin whispered before leaving the kitchens.

A/N: And done! Finally! Hey this is probably one of my longest chapters ever wow that's really sad. Anyway I hope you like it. Read and Review. Reviews make me update faster.

XxRav3nxX


End file.
